Cast
This page is for the cast of the 2010 reboot of Hawaii Five-O which has been renamed Hawaii Five-0. Gallery Cast.jpg|The cast: Scott Caan (Danny Williams), Daniel Dae Kim (Chin Ho Kelly), Alex O'Loughlin (Steve McGarrett) and Grace Park (Kono Kalakaua). Hawaii Five-0 Season 8 Cast.jpg|The cast of Season 8: Jorge Garcia (Jerry Ortega), Chi McBride (Lou Grover), Beulah Koale (Junior Reigns), Meaghan Rath (Tani Rey), Scott Caan (Danny Williams), Alex O'Loughlin (Steve McGarrett), Ian Anthony Dale (Adam Noshimuri), Kimee Balmilero (Dr. Noelani Cunha), Dennis Chun (Duke Lukela) and Taylor Wily (Kamekona Tupola). Main Cast Current Former Recurring Cast * Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams * Paige Hurd as Samantha Grover * Will Yun Lee as Sang Min * Taryn Manning as Mary McGarrett * Brian Yang as Dr. Charles Fong * Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat * Claire van der Boom as Rachel Edwards * William Sadler as John McGarrett * Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo * Larisa Oleynik as Agent Jenna Kaye * Jean Smart as Governor Pat Jameson * Kelly Hu as Laura Hills * Richard T Jones as Governor Samuel Denning * Shawn Mokuahi Garnett as Flippa Tupuola * Terry O'Quinn as Joe White * Lauren German as Agent Lori Weston * Christine Lahti as Doris McGarrett * Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo * Carol Burnett as Aunt Debora McGarrett * Sarah Carter as Lynn Downey * Lili Simmons as Melissa Armstrong * Autumn Reeser as Gabrielle Asano * Reiko Aylesworth as Dr. Malia Waincroft * Claire Forlani as Alicia Brown * Elisabeth Röhm as Dr. Madison Gray * Rosalind Chao as Governor Keiko Mahoe * Shawn Anthony Thomsen as Officer Pua Kai * Christopher Sean as Gabriel Waincroft * Julie Benz as Abby Dunn * Michelle Krusiec as Michelle Shioma * Kunal Sharma as Koa Rey * Christine Ko as Jessie Nomura * Chosen Jacobs as Will Grover * Vincent Pastore as Vito Russo * Susan Park as Noriko Noshimuri * Rochelle Aytes as Agent Greer * Laura Mellow as Nalani Lukela * Sonny Saito as Masuda * Brittany Ishibashi as Tamiko Guest Stars * Al Harrington as Mamo Kahike * Mark Deklin as Stan Edwards * James Marsters as Victor Hesse * James Caan as Tony Archer * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Hiro Noshimuri * Adam Beach as Graham Wilson * Aimee Garcia as Karla * Taylor Cole as Hillary Chaver * Cynthia Watros as Kate Burgess * Treat Williams as Mick Logan * Michelle Hurd as Renee Grover * Rumer Willis as Sabrina Lane * Vanessa Marcil as Olivia Victor * Nick Jonas as Ian Wright * Anna Belknap as Amy Lange * Robyn Lively as Helen Meech * Eddie Cahill as Carson Rhodes * Clifton Powell as Percy Grover Jr. * Louis Gossett Jr. as Percy Grover Sr. * Gladys Knights as Ella Grover * Joan Collins as Amanda Savage * Ted McGinley as Special Agent Samuel "Sam" Collins * Rob Morrow as Cullen * Fernando Chien as Kenji * Olivia Munn as Brooke * Presilah Nunez as Dr. Okino Season Breakdown - Main Cast Category:Cast (2010)